Question: $ 6\% \div -6\% $
Solution: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ 0.06 \div -0.06 $ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{6}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${6}\div6={1}\text{ or }6\times{1} = {6}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{0}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${0}\div6={0}\text{ or }6\times{0} = {0}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{0}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${0}\div6={0}\text{ or }6\times{0} = {0}$ A positive number divided by a negative number is a negative number. $0.06 \div -0.06 = -1$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $-1 = -100\%$